Reis door Magus
Samenvatting: Wanneer Robin beweert dat magie niet bestaat, komt ze terug in het verleden op het moment dat alles begon. Alleen blijkt dat dit keer het schip van Anakin er niet hangt. Ze had het verkeerde gewenst! Even later blijkt dat ze niet zichzelf is, maar één van Robins fantasieën: Rajani, het meisje van de nacht. Damian, Samuel, Anakin, Simon en Caspian komen voor een lastig pakket vreemd wezens te staan. Zullen ze de opdrachten volbrengen? Zullen ze Robins lichaam herenigen met haar geest? Hoofdstuk indeling: # Eindresultaat # Het hek # Bezoek # Ruzie # Achtervolging # De waarheid # Het vertrek # Veneficas 1. Eindresultaat Tring! De bel gaat. Robin Skywalker doet voor het laatst haar rekenboek dicht en legt het op de stapel voor in de klas, op een tafel. ‘Fijne vakantie. Het ga je goed op het middelbare.’ Zegt meester Stefan. Robin groet. Ze loopt geruisloos voor het laatst groep 8 uit, de gang op en trekt haar jas aan. Er staan een paar meiden bij de kapstok te giechelen en wijzen naar haar. Robin loopt de school uit. Het is een zonnige middag in Zandvoort. "Eindelijk zomervakantie, daarna een nieuw avontuur, op het middelbare", denkt Robin. ‘Wat ga jij doen, deze zomer?’ Vraagt Els, het meisje dat naast haar zat in de klas en haar beste vriendin. Ze zal haar gaan missen. ‘Ik weet niet, skate boarden, boeken kaften, piano spelen, zingen, noem maar op. Ik woon bij mijn tante Satien, maar ik noem haar mam. Zoals je al weet. Wat ga jij doen?’ Vraagt Robin. ‘Ik ga op vakantie naar Mexico. Samen met de hele familie.’ ‘Leuk, ik wou dat ik dat ooit zou kunnen. Ik ben wel rijk, maar hier zijn de golven goed genoeg. Trouwens, mijn tante wil toch niet op vakantie. Veel plezier.’ ‘Dank je. Ik ga je missen. Zeker op het middelbare. Allebei een andere school. Veel plezier.’ Robin omhelst haar. Dan loopt ze het school plein af. Langs de kroeg, waar ze iedere vrijdag op zaterdag nacht zichzelf probeert dronken te maken Langs het park, de skate baan en de gamehal waar ze het wereld record heeft verbroken met wat van de spellen. Dan door een steegje. Het is tussen twee rijen huizen. Vervolgens nog door de HeerEgmondvanWillemstraat en dan over het plein van het verlaten schoolgebouw. Er schijnt een oude man in te wonen. De weg is Robin al bekend, ze woont al in Zandvoort zolang ze zich kan herinneren. Ze wacht even voor het huis en zucht. Geen schaduw, dus Anakin ontmoet ze ook niet. Wat nu? Wat zal er gaan gebeuren nu ze haar broer nooit ontmoet? In ieder geval geen ruzie, achtervolgingen, experimenten en het belangrijkste: geen familie. Of in ieder geval haar broers. Ze woont bij haar tante Satien en die komt van Mandalor. Misschien als ze het vraagt, mag ze mee daarheen? ‘Robin! Doe die deur dicht! Het wordt koud binnen!’ Roept haar tante van binnen. Robin loopt naar binnen en sluit de deur achter zich. Haar tante glimlacht naar haar. ‘Is alles goed?’ ‘O, ja hoor. Prima.’ Antwoord Robin mompelend. Haar tante lacht en neemt haar mee naar de keuken. Ze schenkt een glas sinas in en zet het voor haar op tafel. Alles is anders. Ze heeft tenslotte gewenst dat… natuurlijk! Als zij die woorden nooit had geroepen, was het hier nooit bij gekomen. Ze heeft geen super krachten. Ze is een normaal meisje. Haar tante neemt plaats op de stoel naast haar en haalt haar vinger over haar wang. ‘Je bent zo wit, is alles wel goed met je?’ Robin schud haar hoofd. ‘Waarom verscheen er daarstraks geen schaduw boven m’n hoofd?’ ‘Hoe kom je daar ineens bij? Meisje, we leven niet in de toekomst.’ ‘Wacht even. U komt toch van Mandalor?’ ‘Ja, hoezo? Wil je een keer mee?’ ‘Als het mag.’ ‘Deze vakantie duurt nog zes weken. En in die zes weken moet je jezelf bezig houden. Ik moet nog wat regelen. En je krijgt inentingen zodat je geen ziektes van daar op kan lopen.’ ‘Kent u Anakin?’ ‘Tuurlijk ken ik die. Hij is de meest beste Jedi van de eeuw. Helaas zijn z’n ouders al vroeg overleden. Toen was hij net vijftien. Een tragisch ongeluk. Maar hij leeft gelukkig nog. Jij kent hem van Tv, of niet soms?’ ‘Ook. En ik ken hem persoonlijk. Of kende. Ik weet niet wat er is gebeurt. Alles was plots wit. Het kan niet zijn dat ik plots al m’n krachten kwijt ben. Kent u Damian?’ ‘Skywalker?’ ‘Ja, de koning der Vampier in de Onderwereld.’ ‘Die ken ik inderdaad, ja. Zijn broer is de leider van de roedel Weerwolven daar.’ ‘Die heet Samuel. Ze zijn tweeling, maar verschillen compleet van karakter.’ ‘Twee echte tegenpolen.’ ‘Heb ik een zus?’ ‘Rain. Je bent tweeling. Damian, Samuel en Anakin zijn je broers. Je bent uit de groep gehaald en ergens anders met een andere eigenschap opgegroeid. Jij hebt inderdaad geen krachten. Je broers en zussen wel.’ ‘Heb ik er nog meer?’ ‘Mia, Jody en Lara zijn ook je zussen. Alleen begrijp ik niet waarom je ineens bij deze onderwerpen komt.’ ‘Is goed, ik zal het uitleggen. Het begon allemaal toen ik ruzie kreeg met de jongens. Ik kreeg straf en ze namen me mee naar het lab. In Narnia. Ken je die plek?’ ‘Ja, ze vertellen er veel over.’ ‘In Narnia heb ik ooit een jongen ontmoet. Hij heet Caspian. De meest liefste en knapste jongen die ik ken. Maar hij is ook goed in je verraden. Ik ben, of was, met hem getrouwd.’ ‘Wacht even. Dus je hebt Caspian al eens ontmoet?’ ‘Ja, in Narnia. Op zijn kasteel.’ ‘Wat weet je over hem?’ ‘Hoezo?’ ‘Nou, vertel eens over zijn leefomgeving. Als je hem echt kent, weet je hoe het er daar uit ziet.’ ‘Er is een woud en daar heb ik hem ontmoet. Hem een vier vrienden: Peter, Susan, Edmund en Lucy. Of te wel: de koningen en koninginnen van Narnia. Caspian was toen nog prins. Hij vroeg met op Eton ten huwelijk. Maar waarschijnlijk kent ie me niet meer. Kent niemand me meer. Om zijn kasteel was een enorm diep ravijn en er was een lange brug om er naartoe te komen. Met een houten ophaalbrug vlak voor de poort.’ ‘Ik weet genoeg. Jij moet naar de dokter.’ ‘Wat? Waarom?’ ‘Die dingen hoor jij niet te weten. Ik bel nu meteen een dokter en de politie. Je komt hier niet weg. Ga naar je kamer. Onmiddellijk.’ ‘Maar…’ ‘Geen gemaar! Onmiddellijk naar je kamer! Waag het niet tegen te spreken!’ Robin drinkt haar glas leeg terwijl haar tante de politie en de dokter belt. Ze loopt de trap op en sluit de deur van haar kamer achter zich. Haar tante zucht. ‘Het spijt me. Het is beter dat je helemaal niks meer weet van je familie.’ ‘Dat kunt u niet maken!’ Robin trekt de deur van haar kamer open. De bel gaat. Haar tante doet open. Robin duwt de deur weer dicht en pakt een tas. Ze stopt er een setje kleren in en pakt haar gitaar. Ze opent het raam en springt naar buiten. ‘Daar is ze! Grijp haar!’ Roept een agent. Robin rent de andere kant op en weg van de groep. Ze komen met wagens achter haar aan, maar toch is ze sneller. Ze rent een steegje door. Een jongen houdt haar tegen. ‘Robin?’ Vraagt hij verbaasd. ‘Simon!’ Antwoord Robin verbaasd. ‘Je moet me helpen. Satien wil dat ik niks meer weet van de hele familie en alles wat ik in het verleden heb meegemaakt. De politie zit me op de hielen. Je moet me helpen, ik smeek je!’ ‘Tja, je bent mijn en de andere zeven ons slaafje. Dan kan ik ook wel eens wat voor jou doen. Ga naar de Onderwereld.’ ‘Ik heb geen krachten meer.’ ‘Daar is ze!’ Roept een agent. Simon pakt Robin beet. De agent loopt naar hen toe. Robin trekt zich los. ‘Verrader!’ ‘Robin, je moet je lot ondergaan.’ Zegt Simon streng. ‘Bovendien zit je in de val. Daar staan agenten, voor je, boven je en naast je. Je kunt geen kant op.’ ‘Geef je over.’ Zegt de agent terwijl hij zijn pistool op Robin richt. ‘Toe, ik wil m’n geheugen niet kwijt. Dan ben ik niks meer. Ik ben al niks meer.’ Zegt ze. ‘Als je niks bent, kun je ook zonder je geheugen leven. Geloof me, het doet geen pijn.’ Twee mannen pakken haar beet en nemen haar mee terug naar huis. Haar tante kijkt streng. ‘Ik zei dat je niet mocht proberen te ontsnappen.’ ‘U was toch Hertogin?’ Vraagt Robin uitdagend. ‘Gedraag je dan ook zo! Denk na! Wijf! Een waardige Hertogin denkt na! Jij niet! Als je dat deed zou je dit niet laten gebeuren. Dan zou je me opzoek laten gaan naar wat er is gebeurt. Dan liet je me leven.’ ‘Robin, liefje, het is beter als je niet weet wat er is gebeurt. Dan kan ik tenminste zonder zorgen leven. En weet je, je broers hebben het naar hun zin in Narnia zonder je. Ze kennen je niet meer.’ ‘Vandaar dat Simon we wél herkende!’ ‘Deed hij dat dan? Moeten we hem gelijk ook maar doen. Voor haar af. Ik heb het helemaal gehad met d’r.’ ‘Verrader! U bent geen waardige Hertogin! Je denkt niet na! Kijk eerst naar wat er kan gebeuren als ik niks meer weet! Weet je wat? Wis dan m’n geheugen compleet! Weet ik ook niet waar ik vandaan kom! Weet ik ook niet dat je bestaat! Dan besta ik gewoon niet! Maakt mij wat uit!’ ‘Klaar met jammeren?’ Klinkt een stem. Robin wordt stil. De stem lacht. ‘Rustig maar, we weten wat er is gebeurt. Het is geen probleem. Maar wis jezelf niet uit het leven.’ ‘Wat moet ik anders? Zo leven? Zonder m’n familie? Ik mag al niks. Waarom mag ik m’n broers dan niet kennen?’ ‘Omdat ze dat niet willen. Je broers willen je niet kennen. Ze willen geen problemen met de verbeterde wereld zonder jou.’ ‘Wat? Dus ze willen me niet eens kennen? Dan kan ik net zo goed dood zijn. Ze horen te weten dat ik niet zonder ze kan.’ ‘Caspian is de enige die jou wil kennen.’ ‘Echt?’ ‘Nee, natuurlijk niet! Je bent ergens van de straat geplukt als baby! Je bent geen Skywalker! Je komt van de straat! Heb geluk dat ze je überhaupt van de straat hebben meegenomen!’ ‘Dus ik heb gewoon geen familie?’ ‘O, jawel hoor. Alleen willen ze je niet. Niemand wil je nog. Je bent Niemand. Slechts een geest in een enorm universum. Je bent niks. Zoals je wenst.’ Er gaat een koude wind langs haar gezicht. Robin sluit haar ogen. Het gouden hartje valt op de grond in stukken. De ring er achter aan. Er stroomt een traan over haar wang en valt via haar kin op de grond naast de stukken. Haar lichaam vervaagt langzaam en het as ervan waait mee op de wind naar buiten en verspreid zich over het grasveld in de tuin. Er komen rozen omhoog. Donker rood van kleur. De scherven van het hartje en de ring worden opgetild door de wind en er bij gegooid. Ook daar komen rozen naar boven. Het grasveld groeit vol rozen. Stuk voor stuk donker rood en niet eens een klein beetje verschil. Dan verwelken ze en vallen de blaadjes eraf. De wind eromheen tilt ze op en vormt zich tot een mens. Dan vallen ze op de grond. Het meisje valt om. Satien trekt de deur open en snelt naar haar toe. ‘Alles goed met je?’ Het meisje kijkt kreunend op. ‘Wie bent u?’ Vraagt ze verbaasd. ‘Dat doet er niet toe. Is alles goed?’ ‘Prima, met u? Mevrouw Doet Er Niet Toe?’ ‘Dat is niet mijn naam. Het maakt niets uit wat mijn naam is. Wat doe je in mijn huis?’ ‘Weet ik veel. Ik wordt ook pas net wakker. Ik heb het gevoel dat ik drie eeuwen heb geslapen.’ Ze staat op en loopt naar de poortdeur. Ze haalt de deurkruk om en duwt de poort naar voren. ‘Ik moet maar eens gaan. M’n ouders wachten op me. Trouwens, waar ben ik?’ ‘Zandvoort, op Aarde.’ ‘Nooit van gehoord. Ik kom uit Narnia, ergens in het woud staat een huisje van snoep waar ik met mijn broer en ouders woon.’ ‘Wat is je naam?’ ‘Uh, Rajani .’ ‘Oké, je kunt gaan. Weet je eigenlijk wel hoe je daar moet komen?’ ‘Tuurlijk.’ Het meisje knipt met haar vinger. Ze verdwijnt. Satien lacht. ‘Ze weet niet meer wie ze echt is! Eindelijk geen irritant kutkind in de familie!’ 2. Het hek. Rajani loopt door het woud. Ze stapt over een paar uitstekende wortels van bomen boven de grond. ‘Je krijgt me toch nooit te pakken!’ Klinkt de stem van haar broer achter een paar bomen. ‘Dacht je maar!’ Roept ze terug en rent op het geluid af. Als ze langs een boom rent pakt haar broer haar beet. ‘Ben je gek?! Daar mogen we niet heen, weet je nog? Het is er levends gevaarlijk. Eigenlijk mogen we hier al niet komen. Je weet waarom het kasteel is omringd door hekken. Je kent de legende van de familie Skywalker toch?’ ‘Kom op, het is maar een legende. Dat betekend niet dat het waar is. Zie maar bij Atlantis, dat is ook nog steeds niet gevonden.’ Zegt zijn zusje lachend. ‘Daar heb je een punt. Maar toch. Het mag niet van pap en mam.’ ‘Die zijn er toch niet. Kom, we gaan kijken.’ Rajani trekt de jongen mee aan zijn hand verder richting het kasteel. Hij rent mee. Ze stoppen hijgend voor een enorm hek. Er achter is het net een gevangenis. ‘Wat doen jullie hier?’ Vraagt een woeste stem. De twee draaien om. Er staat een man met brede schouders. Om zijn middel hangt een riem, met een zwaard en een aantal pistolen. Hij kijkt verbaasd, boos en bewonderd tegelijk. ‘Hé, ik vroeg wat.’ Zegt hij streng. ‘We…’ Antwoord het meisje mompelend. ‘wouden net gaan.’ Maakt haar broer de zin af. Hij pakt haar hand en trekt haar mee. De man trekt hen terug. ‘Dat boeit me niet. Vertel op! Zijn jullie spionnen van de Armageddon Clan? Waar komen jullie vandaan?’ ‘Wat?! We zijn geen spionnen!’ Roept Rajani boos. ‘Hoe kunt u dat in uw hoofd halen?! We zijn kinderen! En wat in godsnaam is “de Armageddon Clan”?’ ‘Rustig aan, juffie.’ ‘Noem me niet zo!’ ‘Rustig aan, kleine meid. We doen je niks zolang je rustig blijft en antwoord op de vragen.’ ‘Vraag dan.’ ‘Waar komen jullie vandaan?’ ‘Het snoephuisje. Daar wonen we. We waren gewoon wat aan het klooien en kwamen toen hier uit.’ ‘Waarom lopen jullie in het bos te klooien terwijl het volle maan is? Je hoort te weten dat het gevaarlijk is om zeker hier in de buurt te komen.’ ‘Oké, wat ik zei was niet de waarheid.’ ‘Dus je hebt gelogen?’ ‘Ja, maar sowieso: ik ben graag rond middernacht in het bos. We liepen gewoon te klooien en hij trok me terug omdat we niet dichter in de buurt mochten komen van het hek. Ik begrijp nog steeds niet wat er zo gevaarlijk is aan een hek.’ ‘Hierachter staat een kasteel zoals je ziet. Het is van ons, de Skywalker ’s. Ze hebben het er neergezet toen we een van onze vrouwen kwijtraakten. Ze was plots verdwenen, heel vreemd.’ ‘Wie zijn “ze”?’ ‘Waarom stel jij zoveel vragen?’ ‘Is dat erg dan? Mag ik niet gewoon nieuwsgierig zijn? Volgens mij zijn jullie niet van die beesten waarover onze vader altijd verteld, of wel soms?’ ‘Wat verteld ie dan? Als ik vragen mag?’ ‘Tuurlijk, voordat we naar bed gaan verteld ie ons altijd een verhaal. Gister avond ging het over deze plek. Ik snap er de helft niet van, maar moest er wel om lachen. Hij had het over jullie familie en om eerlijk te zijn: ik smacht er nu al jaren naar om eens een kijkje te nemen in dat o zo gevaarlijke kasteel. Volgens mij zijn jullie geen beesten. Alleen verdrietig om het feit dat het jongste lid van de familie verdwenen is. Dat begrijp ik. En het is logisch. Maar vader zei dat als we in de buurt van het hek kwamen, jullie ons gevangen zouden nemen en zouden martelen tot we antwoord gaven op jullie vragen. Ik vind het een beetje overdreven en ongelovig. U ziet er namelijk best aardig uit.’ ‘Je neus zit verstopt zeker?’ ‘O, nee hoor. Ik douche ook nooit. Dus ik ruik niet erg veel anders als u.’ De man lacht. ‘Ik mag jou wel. Wat is je naam?’ ‘Rajani. Dit is mijn broer, Max.’ ‘Ik heb een vertrouwd gevoel als ik je gezichtje zo zie. Dat geld hetzelfde als voor je broer. Hoe oud zijn jullie?’ ‘Ik ben dertien, hij vijftien.’ ‘Dan zouden jullie moeten weten hier niet te komen!’ Roept een man boos. ‘En toen zaten we in de problemen.’ ‘En of jullie in de problemen zitten! Max! Rajani! Jullie zijn oud genoeg om alleen op pad te gaan ’s nachts! Waarom liggen jullie niet in bed trouwens? Je moeder en ik waren bezorgd.’ ‘Het spijt ons, vader. We waren alleen nieuwsgierig. Waarom mogen we eigenlijk hier niet komen? Ze lijken me hartstikke aardig.’ ‘Dat zijn ze niet. Nu zijn ze misschien erg vriendelijk, maar straks niet meer. Kom mee naar huis, nu meteen.’ Max loopt naar zijn vader toe. Zijn zusje neemt afscheid van de man en rent dan achter hen aan. De man glimlacht en loopt terug naar de ingang van het hek.